YellowPenguin37
YellowPenguin37, better known as Christine, is a 12-year-old MBer (who is awesome). She made her first posts on March 29, 2013, but they didn't come out until March 30. Christine is a sixth grader. She lives in Classified (note - not a real city!), Maryland, USA, North America, Earth, Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe. Appearance Christine has dark brown hair that's somewhat like the color of dark chocolate, which reaches an inch or two below her shoulders. She considers herself to be "freakishly tall" - she's a 12-year-old who's 5'5. She wears aqua blue glasses, and has brown eyes. Christine usually wears a T-shirt + sweatpants + sneakers - boots if it's snowing. She can usually be found in her pink hoodie. Christine hates dresses and skirts. Personality Christine is extremely intelligent, although she acts quite dumb sometimes. Well, it's still slightly intelligent, but it's dumb for her. She plays many musical instruments, and speaks a few languages. She also has a daring side. Christine is usually stubborn, but also funny and sarcastic. She's a tomboy, and often the girl class clown. Trivia *Christine's favorite color is blue, with red close behind. *She loves Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. *Christine is a daughter of Poseidon and a Gryffindor. *She is Chinese-American. Her parents were born in China, although her sister and she were born in America. Christine is proud to be American! *Christine plays: Piano, violin, recorder, harmonica, viola, and cello. She also sings. Christine really wants to learn: Guitar, drums, saxophone, trumpet, clarinet, flute, and tuba. *Christine knows: English, Chinese (Manderin), the ASL (American Sign Language) alphabet, and Morse Code. She takes Spanish, and knows tiny bits of French, German, Italian, Russian, Greek, Latin, and Japanese. Christine is teaching herself Braille. *She's an Honorary Ekat. *She's a science and math person. *Her favorite class is orchestra, her second favorite science, and her third? Lunch. Christine loves math, but not her math teacher (the whole class dislikes him. Everyone failed a quiz once.), which is why she dislikes math class. *When Christine was seven, she got a scar on her left wrist from climbing a tree. That scar is still there today. *Christine has an epic memory. It is very hard for her to forget anything she hears or sees, unless the thing is boring or she wasn't paying attention at the time. *Christine has never been diagnosed with ADHD, partially because she's never been tested for ADHD, but she considers herself ADHD because of certain things and the fact that she can easily be distracted sometimes. *Christine LOVES pizza! And spaghetti! And pizza! And Mountain Dew! And pizza! And chicken! And pizza! And beef! And pizza! And Sprite! And pizza! And Fanta! And pizza! And apple cider! And pizza! *Christine's hobbies include reading, listening to music, eating, and sleeping. *Christine's favorite artists: Taylor Swift and Ellie Goulding. *Her birthday is January 4. Shippings Christine ships the following: *Amian (Amy + Ian from The 39 Clues) *Folive (Fletcher + Olive from ANT Farm) *Auslly (Austin + Ally from Austin & Ally) *Percabeth (Percy + Annabeth from Percy Jackson) *Jiper (Jason + Piper from Percy Jackson) *Frazel (Frank + Hazel from Percy Jackson) *Whatever the shipping for Ron + Hermione from Harry Potter is Fandoms Christine is: *A daughter of Poseidon (Percy Jackson) *Gryffindor (Harry Potter) *District 12 (The Hunger Games) *Dauntless or Erudite (Divergent - yes, she's read Allegiant!) *Lucian (The 39 Clues, although she has gotten many different results from the branch quiz) Category:Lucian Author Category:Daughter of Poseidon Category:Gryffindor Category:Pizza Lover Category:Switfie Category:Swiftie Category:Lucian Wikian Category:Awesome MBer Category:Weirdo Category:Cookie Lover Category:Cake Lover Category:Donut lover Category:Goulddigger Category:Awesomesauce Category:Funny Category:Sarcastic Category:Lazy Category:Kellebrity Category:Lovatic